Solar-Powered Girl
by Terrence Shepard
Summary: Ever since arriving in Menagerie with Sun, Blake has genuinely felt happy. However, she would have never thought that a simple conversation on her parents' roof would awaken something deep within her. And, more importantly, that it would lead to the most beautiful night of her life.


**A/N: This is a Black Sun one-shot that I decided to do whilst working on Scattered Petals. It is simply a means to preserve my own sanity. I feel that an author's mind and story quality can stagnate and deteriorate if they only focus on one thing. This was a suggestion that my fiancee gave me a while back. So...thanks baby! :)**

* * *

Ever since reaching Kuo Kuana, Balke Belladonna had felt a sense of peace that she thought had long ago abandoned her. Despite its crowded and ramshackle appearance, the settlement was her home at one point and she'd loved it. And, with a little luck, she hoped that it could be again.

From the roof of her parents' house, she had a clear view of the entire town. Though it was late at night, many nocturnal faunus shuffled around, street vendors peddled their wares to passersby, dockworkers hefted huge crates onto merchant ships, and down by the beach a bonfire was just visible. It was likely a wild and drunken party. With nothing better to do, many people decided that they might as well provide an atmosphere of merriment to the citizens of Menagerie.

Blake had never attended any such gathering personally, but she'd heard that they got pretty intense. Men and women would dance and sing and drink all night and day. Any clothing one had on wouldn't stay on for very long, as thing got dreadfully hot in more ways than one. Though she would never have the courage to ask them, she was certain that her parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, had met at a similar rave.

After a brief moment, a far more disturbing thought came to her suddenly. _"Was I conceived at one of those parties?"_

The mere idea of her parents procreating, let alone with an audience, made her indescribably uncomfortable. However, she thankfully didn't have to dwell on it much longer, as she was startled by a familiar voice coming from behind her. Her black cat ears snapped back and she gave what sounded like a hiss.

"You know, those things aren't really as fun as you'd think," Sun said cheerfully. The tan, scruffy-headed faunus plopped himself down next to her. "Too much skin on show, even by my low standards."

Once she'd gotten over her mini-heart attack, Blake chuckled greeted him. "Hello to you, too, Sun."

His brow furrowed and he squinted his eyes. "What's that on your face?" He scratched his chin, studying her expression. Then, with a sarcastic gasp, he leaned back and placed a hand on his chest. "Oh my god! If my eyes aren't lying to me, I do believe that's a smile!"

He was rightfully surprised. Even when she was genuinely happy, Blake rarely showed any form of emotion. And after she'd left Team RWBY, she sunk even deeper into that hole. However, Sun's (pun intended) sunny disposition had apparently rubbed off on her when they'd arrived in Menagerie a few months ago. Something about his company made her feel warm inside. It was the same feeling she got when she hugged her parents for the first time in years. She just felt that he was one of the few people in her life that she could let her guard down around.

His over-exaggerated reaction only served to amuse her further. "Yeah, I guess I couldn't keep up the whole 'brooding bitch' thing forever, huh?"

"Nah, you were never brooding. You were just...quiet," he dismissed. "You wanna talk brooding, let me tell you about this faunus I met in Vacuo a while back.

"This guy was terrifying. He had these big elephant feet, wore a grey trench-coat, and went around scaring the ever-loving shit out of faunus-haters..."

He rambled on for several minutes about the man whose name he couldn't recall to save his life. Although somewhere near the middle of his story, Blake completely zoned out. His voice faded away and was replaced by the sounds of the night. The wind rushing through the palms, the sea crashing against the shore, and the chirps of crickets filled the air. The shadows and moonlight played off his form in various, entrancing ways. Every strand of his golden hair was clearly visible as the cool sea breeze swept through it. His blue eyes shone like sapphires in the night.

But his most fascinating feature came in the form of his tail. The way it slithered through the air like a mischievous snake had her hypnotized. She watched it intently like a housecat staring down a piece of yarn, fighting the urge to grab it. She was eventually snapped out of her transfixture when the yellow-haired serpent came and booped her on the nose.

"Yo! Remnant to Blake, you in there?" Sun asked.

The girl shook her head slightly as she remembered just where she was. "What? What's going on?"

He eyed her with concern. "You kinda stroked out for a second there," he said. "Thought maybe something was wrong."

"Oh...Yeah. I'm fine, I just got a little...distracted," she stammered.

 _"Dammit,"_ she thought, cursing her own attention to detail. What was this feeling stirring down deep in her gut? It was like her stomach was trying to perform gymnastics. As far as she could tell, she wasn't sick. Maybe she'd eaten some bad fish earlier?

No. These weren't the symptoms of any kind of physical ailment. What she was experiencing was _love_. She remembered all of those romance novels she used to read, and how the heroine would act when her beau would come around.

 _"Oh fuck!"_ Blake had fallen in love with Sun!

Her yellow eyes widened at the realization, all of her muscles tensed at once, and her face became a deep, cherry red. All this time she was wondering when her Prince Charming would arrive and sweep her off her feet, but instead, she got a hyperactive doofus with a penchant for petty theft.

She wasn't necessarily complaining, either. Sun was sweet, funny, and not terrible to look at. But most of all, he genuinely cared for her. Why else would he have followed her all the way home? He brought a sense of levity to her dark and gloomy outlook. Every part of her screamed that they were a perfect match.

"Ok, _now_ I know something's up," he concluded. "The only other time I've seen you make that face is when Yang grabbed your ass."

The incident to which he was referring was at Beacon's Fall Formal. At which, Yang had thought it would be funny to grab a handful of her backside. Needless to say, Blake hadn't found it amusing. And now the brawler had scars where the faunus had dug her nails into her shoulder. Yang told her it was the first time she'd actually heard Blake _'meow'_ in protest.

"I thought I told you to never bring that up again," she hissed.

"I know. But you're acting really weird, so spill it."

There was no way she was getting out of this one. Sun wasn't going to let her be until he got an answer. In anyone else, it would have been disturbing; but in him, that tenacity was endearing.

"Sun, I..." she started. What was the best way to put this? Should she dance around the subject and break it to him slowly? Or just be blunt and speak her mind. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She could have sat and debated for eternity. However, her mouth and body had different ideas.

 _"Screw it,"_ she thought.

In a flash of pure, sexually charged motion, Blake lunged toward him, uttering a single phrase before pressing her lips against his. "I love you, Sun!" The kiss was sloppy compared to her books, as she slightly missed his mouth and mashed into his cheek, but she made it work. When their faces finally parted, they both gasped despite not being out of breath.

"I, uh...I'm sorry," she stammered, her cheeks once again becoming flushed with embarrassment. "I should have asked you befo-"

She was interrupted when he leaned in and kissed her again, this time softly and carefully. "I love you too, Blake," he whispered.

With that, they began making out proper. Blake pushed Sun onto his back and straddled herself on top of him. They kissed intensely for several euphoric minutes, the heat radiating off each other's bodies causing them to start sweating with desire. The only time their lips would separate was for quick intakes of breath, and then they would resume the blazing, hormone-fueled entanglement. Sun wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her close as she ran her hand through his golden hair, stroking it back. His hold on her didn't last, however. It obviously took a lot of courage, but he began rubbing his hands all over her. The warmth soon got to her and she was forced to remove her trench-coat. The white leather peeled away from her skin and she shivered as a rush of cool air washed over her sweat-soaked torso

Things escalated when he lifted one of his knees up and she unconsciously began grinding her hips against it. The action causing a slight moan to escape from her, as she stimulated the sensitive spots between her legs. With her free hand, Blake tried something a little more provocative. She slowly slid her fingers down his bare chest and started to explore the area below his belt. He didn't protest to the new attention being paid to his nether regions, instead, he inhaled sharply when she grazed his erection through his jeans.

She found his reaction incredibly arousing and increased the speed of her hip thrusts. Eventually, the anticipation became too much to bear. "Sun, I need you," she pleaded.

He ceased his impromptu back massage. "Wait a minute," he asked. "Do you mean you _need_ me need me?"

"What the fuck else could I possibly mean?" she demanded. "Yes. _I need you inside of me_!"

He was visibly shocked at the commanding attitude she had taken, but he obliged to her order. She continued her fervent grinding as he fumbled around with his belt buckle and zipper. When his member was freed from its denim and cotton prison, Blake was filled with a dark, primal sense of lust. She was wetter than she'd ever been. She wanted him inside of her. No, as she said, she _needed_ to feel his cock deep within her.

With more precision than her bed(well... _roof_ )-partner, she loosened her own belt and slid her leggings and panties down. Her thigh-high boots prevented them from going too far down, but it was enough. Once again, the night air sent a jolt of frigid pleasure straight through her. The skin around her entrance was flushed light pink, garnished by a spattering of black fuzz that glistened in the moonlight due to a mixture of sweat and her own arousal.

Finally, Blake started to ease herself down onto him, guiding _Sun Jr._ with one hand while the other gripped Sun's shoulder like a vice. A sudden sharp pain elicited a quiet gasp as her lips parted open for him. It had been a long time since she'd felt anything like this. She wasn't a virgin by any means, but whenever she had had sex with Adam, he was more beastial and angry. He would often drive her to the point of real pain, bordering on abuse, which was part of the reason she left him. But Sun was gentle, letting her set the pace and following her lead.

"Oh my god," she mewled as he pressed ever onward. He wasn't the biggest she'd ever encountered, but it didn't matter. They way her insides melted around him made it seem as though they were made for each other.

Sun appeared to be enjoying himself just as much as she was. His eyes were fused shut and he was gritting his teeth. His muscular chest heaved and his breath was labored.

"Fuck," he groaned in response, arching his back.

He grabbed tightly ahold of her ass with his left hand while his right began snaking its way up her stomach to her breasts, which were still contained within her tight fitting sports bra. The globes were perfectly round and soft, with small, erect nipples that were poking through slightly. He slipped his fingers underneath the garment, taking a handful of the beautiful flesh mound. Blake's quiet moans spurred him on as he caressed her.

Blake was engulfed in ecstasy as the boy she loved more than anything massaged her breast and hungrily thrusted in and out of her. She was nowhere near orgasm, but she was damn sure getting close. She bit her lip in an attempt to stifle a cry that would have surely given them away to her parents. Despite how much her mother claimed to like Sun, Blake wasn't certain that Kali would be entirely okay with catching him mid-coitus with her daughter.

All of a sudden, she felt something furry brush her thigh. Looking down, she was that his tail was slowly wrapping itself around her leg. It was a little odd feeling, but not uncomfortable. Glancing at his face, she saw that Sun was too entranced at the moment to be doing this himself and that it must have been an unconscious reflex. Whether or not he meant it to, however, the golden snake caused her back to stiffen as it started to rub the delicate and sensitive flesh between her anus and vagina.

Then it hit her like a wall. Her breaths became short and frantic. The little feline ears on top of her head pointed straight up. Beads of sweat rolled down her body in torrents. Her muscles quivered and tightened around his cock. The grand finale of their evening was announced as the world dissolved into pleasure. Fire flowed through her abdomen and she wanted to scream his name to the heavens.

"Oh...Sun...Oh, shit...yes!" she begged. "Don't stop. Whatever you do, don't fucking stop!"

"I don't plan to," he growled.

They locked faces once more in a heated kiss. Blake all but tried to shove her tongue down Sun's throat, swirling it around in his mouth. The lip sucking continued on for about a minute. Until the monkey boy reached a point where he couldn't hold back anymore and reached the brink of his own orgasm.

"Ok...Blake, I'm..." he blurted.

Her eyes widened when she understood what he was trying to say. "Well, what are you waiting for, a formal invitation? Get it out!"

He pulled out of her just in the nick of time. As soon as his cock was unsheathed, a fountain of thick, white fluid came spurting out. It flew all over both of their stomachs. She felt Sun's body go limp beneath her. While they'd only been in the act for about ten minutes, she'd apparently worn him out.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go any longer," he panted as she rolled off of him.

"You were great," she whispered, curling up beside him.

His breathing slowed but never got any less heavy. "Yeah...You too."

If anyone were to look up to the Belladonnas' roof, they would have been treated to a full view of Blake and Sun, both still partly naked and cuddled up very, very cozily together. So much so that, after about five minutes, Blake heard her lover snore loudly. She had really ridden him hard.

She couldn't help but chuckle as he reminded her of something her mom had told her a long time ago. _"Now Blake, despite what most women will tell, men actually_ do _have brains. They just don't have enough blood in their bodies to use them and their penises at the same time."_

"Guess you were right, Mom," she said quietly, allowing herself to drift off alongside him.

He might not have been Prince Charming or Romeo here to sweep her off her feet. He might have been just a goofy, overly sarcastic knucklehead. But he was _her_ goofy, overly sarcastic knucklehead. And, no matter what, this was one relationship she wasn't going to run away from.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it. A quick idea for a Black Sun story. Sorry if the smut did nothing for you. It was actually my first time writing anything like this, as my fiancee is more the erotic fiction writer. Yes, I know that pulling out isn't really a viable strategy to avoid pregnancy. That's actually the reason I'm a dad. But this is a fantasy setting, I can do whatever I want. And if you disagree with that...eat me.**

 **The title comes from the song, _Solar-Powered Girl_ , by Brad Paisley. Funnily enough, the song has nothing to do with sex, I just thought it was an appropriate title.**

 **If you were wondering, the faunus that Sun talked about was Grayson Dunce from the fanfiction, _RWBY: Deep Purple,_ by HornetFreak. I highly recommend it. It has some really interesting OC characters.**


End file.
